Who I am
by Lighting Scythe
Summary: A few peoms on a bunch of Char. All in a diffrent times periods
1. Naruto

I don't own Naruto

* * *

I am alive

But am I really

I can't cry

But it hurts right

So I am alive

But I want to cry

I want people to know

That I miss him

Konohamaru cries

He's crying a lot

But I can't

He's yelling now

Asking me why

Why I won't cry

Why all I can do is smile

_They _are glaring

_They _think I don't fell it

But I do

He was the Hokage

My grandfather in heart

The only one to really care

For so, so long

I can't remember

I can't

Can't

Cry

I turn to Konohamaru

I want him to know the truth

That his hero

Can't remember how

To be sad


	2. Gaara

I don't own Naruto

* * *

When I look into there eyes

I see it

The hate

The anger

The sadness

I don't blame them

I am a monster

Or I was

But not anymore

Because of _him_

I am slowly

Slowly

Becoming a human

Learning to feel

Sometimes I wonder

If it is worth it

But I won't give up

I won't run away

I will smile

Even if it hurts

Because though I am

Human

I won't lose

Not again


	3. Sasuke

I don't own Naruto

* * *

I breath in deep

Earth, water, grass, bark…

Blood

And you

You stench is still fresh

I know

Because

You were just here

Behind me you lay

Dead

Why?

Because I killed you

It took me 9 years

9 long years

I gave up everything

My life

My friends

My home

And almost my body

I give the credit to Naruto

For the last one

Do you know

He's becoming the Hokage

I knew he would do it

Just like he killed

Everyone in the organization

But you

'cause he knew

I needed to kill you

But I wish

Really wish

He had killed you

'cause now I really am

Alone

I think he knew

I would feel this

I hate you

Naruto

I really do


	4. Kakashi

I am a genius

But at times

I wonder

How I can be so

Stupid

Maybe it's a curse

Orochimaru

Suratobi

Jiriaya

Tsunade

Sasuke

Neji

Me

And more

All geniuses

Orochimaru is lost

Sasuke too

But the rest

Me included

Were saved

By the dope

Naruto

Sasuke might have

A chance

I don't know

All I know is

I fucked up

As a teacher

Sasuke has Orochimaru

Sakura Tsunade

Naruto Jiriaya

And me

Nothing

Again

Sasuke

Naruto

Sakura

All gone

Not because of fate

But because

Of me

I fucked up

There is no sorry

Because there is

No one to say

"I am Sorry"

Too

I fucked up a

And as a genius

I know it


	5. Sakura

I always thaught I knew

my place

I loved Sasuke

Naruto love me

I was Kakashi's Student

The one with the most book smarts

Sasuke was the hero

Naruto the annoying side character

Kakashi our teacher

Who guided us to becoming Ninjas

Me the beautiful Konochi

That would get with the hero

How I was so wrong

Naruto was the Hero

Kakashi never really thaught us

And Sasuke

He turned out to be the bad guy

Me

I save lives now

I never got the hero

But you know what?

that's okay

Because who I had thought

Was a hero wasn't

I still love them though

Kakashi

Naruto

Sasuke

There my boys

And no mater what

I will be here

Waiting

Waiting to hold Sasuke

When he loses his only _bond_

Waiting to hold Naruto

When he starts to break

Waiting to hold Kakashi

When he realizes he messed up

There my boys

No mater what

Or who

They really are

They may have left

but when they return

I will be there for them


	6. Hinata

I was a failure

Not strong enough

Not smart enough

Not bold enough

Every day

When my family

Looked down at me

With disdain

I felt like I was

Sinking

Being consumed

In darkness

Then I meet

The sun

My sun

His lushes' blonde locks

Soft bronze skin

No scare marked him

And his eyes

Those beautiful shimmering

Jewels

That captured the piece

Of the sky

My whole family thought me

a failure

And him

Better of dead

No mater how many times

He fell down

He got right back up

I want him so badly

To take him as my own

But I know

If you get to close to the sun

You burn


	7. Konohamaru

I was always

"Hokage's Grandson"

Never Konohamaru

I hated that

There was no

Me

Just my grandfather

I wanted to beat him

Show them

I was a person

A human

I always thought

I was alone

No one

_No one_

Could understand

To not be looked at

I was wrong

So wrong

Naruto

He got it worst

So much worst

When I found out

What he was

I wanted to cry

Because

He wouldn't

I beg

And beg

For him

To confide in me

But he never

Never did

I was angry

With him

But

Later

I found out why

Why he would talk

To me

Because

To him

There was never

Anything

To talk about

I won't

Be able

To begin to understand

But maybe

That's ok


	8. Shikamaru

I was all was

So lazy

Never did anything

Unless I really

Really had to

So I guess

I shouldn't be surprise

At how much

I didn't know

About Naruto

At first

I always thought

He was simple

So very

Very simple

I was wrong

Very

Very wrong

After all

He beat

Kiba (not really that big a feat when you think about it)

Neji

Gaara

And even now

Sasuke

When he came to me

Asking to play Go

I was surprised

After all

This was Naruto

He talked

Softly

Yes softly

About his ideals

His dream

And I listened

More or less

Before he got up to leave

He told me about Kyuubi

And I was surprised

Very surprised

He smiled at me

And when I looked

Into those eyes

I knew how much

How very much

He had put on the line

To tell me that

He left

And when

I looked at the board

And counted up the scores

I realized

He had won

"Troublesome"


	9. Choji

When I was young

I got picked on

A lot

I was fat

And always alone

Till that day

A blonde blur

Crashed into some bullies

A small boy

Less then half my size stood up

Grinning

He was from my class

The one

That always got into trouble

Never afraid

To speak out

He yelled at them

Not afraid to cuss

The bullies ran off

In fear

He didn't care

When he looked at me

I couldn't help

But stare

In awe

He looked like a

Hero

No

More like he looked like

The Fourth

From the story books

Bright Blond Hair

Determined Blue eyes

Bronze skin

And a white T-shirt

That was not afraid

To stand out

Against the green of Konoha

He grinned at me and spoke

"Hey Chubby,"

I couldn't help but blink

"What do you think your doing?"

The wind blew

And he closed his eyes

And opened them again

There where so many

So many emotions

In those eyes

"You should be proud of being chubby!"

He flashed me a grin

Before he left

In a flash of yellow

Flying across the field

I won't say

I made a friend

No

He

Even now

Became my hero


End file.
